The purpose of this project is to study compliance patterns in patients treated with full course radiation therapy for tumors of the head and neck region. Utilizing a dental dompliance index composed of the dental plaque removal scores, topical fluoride usage and the frequency of missed appointments for dental followup, a dental compliance percentage will be calculated. The percentage compliance neccessary to prevent dental disease form progressing will be determined by monitoring dental disease states over time with the use of DMFS scores, and various periodontal indices. Compliance patterns will be studied by means of a sense of psychosocial questionnaires administered at appropriate intervals by a clinical psychologist.